A Slayer in Smallville
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The New Slayer and her watcher shows up in Smallville. Meets Clark and the Smallville gang.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Slayer In Smallville

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The New Slayer and her watcher shows up in Smallville.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Anywhere within the first season of Smallville. Set right after the events of the Chapter, Return of Angelus. In the Story, A New Beginning. AU as soon as they get to Smallville.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, or the idea of Clark Kent. I only own The new slayer and her watcher.

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Prologue….

Quinton looks at the two and says, "Ok you guys need to get packed, I'm sending you on your next assignment."

Stephanie looked up at the Lead Watcher and asked, "Where are we going?"

Quinton shook his head and said, "Me. I'm going back to England. You two are going to Smallville, Kansas."

Stephanie looked confused and said, "What the Bloody hell is in Smallville?"

Chapter 1.……

Metropolis……Two days later…

Stephanie sighed as she walked out of the Metropolis airport and looked around. She thought to herself that she was getting tired of American cities. She turned and watched as her watcher, Robert came out of the airport.

Robert walked over to his charge and said, "Okay, I rented us a car. I also got some basic directions to Smallville. So lets go."

Stephanie nodded as she followed Robert into the parking lot. Robert walked up to a nice blue sedan. He unlocked it and placed their meager baggage into the trunk. He then climbed in to the driver's seat and backed out of the parking spot. The then proceeded to leave the city.

Couple hours later………Smallville, Kansas……..

Robert drove down Smallville's main street, until he saw a coffee shop. He then found a parking spot and pulled into it. As he shut off the car he said to Stephanie, "Why don't you go ahead and go inside. I'll be there in a moment."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Okay." She then climbed out of the car and headed for the door.

Inside the Talon Coffee shop….

Clark Kent walked over to the table that he was sharing with one of his best friends, Pete. When he got to the table he set down the two mugs he was carrying. He then said, "There you go Pete, One mug of your favorite." Clark then sat down.

Pete looked at Clark and said, "Thanks Clark. Now are you going tell me when are you going to ask Chloe out?"

Clark chuckled and then said, "I was going to do it soon. Who are you going to ask?"

At that same moment behind Clark, Pete saw the most good looking girl he as ever seen, walk through the front door. Pete then said to Clark, "I might just have to ask her out." He then pointed at the new girl.

Clark turned in his chair and looked at the girl Pete was talking about. He then saw a guy walk in behind her and say something to her. Clark then turned and said to Pete, "You might have some trouble doing that."

Robert led Stephanie to a table and waited to be waited on. Robert looked up when a young lady asked what he would like. He then said, "Do you have any tea?"

Lana shook her head and said, "I think that we might have some herbal tea."

Robert then said, "That would be fine. One for each of us." He indicated himself and Stephanie. As Lana began to walk away Robert said, "Excuse me ma'am." Lana stopped and looked back at Robert, "Could you please tell me where the nearest motel is?"

Lana thought for a minute, but before she could say anything, Clark leaned over from his table and then told Robert were the nearest hotel was.

After the tea arrived Stephanie said to Robert, "Would you excuse me a moment. I need to make a phone call." She then got up and walked over to the counter where Lana was standing. Stephanie said, "Excuse me, but do you have a pay phone?"

Lana pointed to the back of the room and said, "There's a pay phone in the back."

Stephanie smiled and said thank you. She then walked back to the phone to call Matt and tell him that they arrived in this small town.

Minutes later…..

Stephanie is walking back to her table after talking on the phone with Matt, to see that Robert was talking to the handsome young man that had told them where to find the hotel. She stopped at the table and cleared her throat.

Robert looked at Stephanie and said, "Stephanie this young man is Clark Kent, and this is his friend Pete." He then turned to the two young men and said, "This is Stephanie." 

Stephanie smiled and said hello. They then proceeded to talk. After a couple of hours Stephanie and Robert left the coffee shop to find the hotel.

TBC………. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.……

Later…….. Hotel……

Stephanie has just finished helping Robert take in their luggage, into the hotel room. She looked around at the small three room apartment and then said to Robert, "Hey Robert, I'm going to go and run a short patrol to get myself used to the layout to this town."

Robert looked up from what he was doing and said, "Okay. Remember be careful."

Stephanie smiled at his show of concern then she left the room. She then proceeded to walk around town.

In town……..

As Stephanie is patrolling she is thinking that so far she has only seen one cemetery. At that moment she heard a short scream and she then ran to where it came from. When she arrived she a vampire release his victim and begin to spit out the blood he had just drank.

When the vamp noticed Stephanie he looked at her and said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Stephanie looked at him and said, "Hi, My name is Stephanie. I'm the new Slayer."

The vampire looked at this little slip of a girl and laughed. He then jumped at her. She didn't even blink. She pulled a stake out and plugged it into the vampires heart. After the dust blew away. Stephanie checked the victim. But she was already dead. She then looked around then left.

Couple of hours later…….Hotel…………

Stephanie walked into the hotel room to see Robert writing in his journal. He looked up when he heard the door open. He then asked, "So how did patrol go?"

Stephanie looked at him and said, "The entire time I was out there, I only slayed only two vampires. I did notice that the first vampire that I ran into started to spit after tasting his victim."

Robert looked at her then went to his laptop and started to look stuff up.

Meanwhile………Lex's Mansion…..

Lex walked into his office and sat down. Thinking that this night was getting weirder then ever. First Clark kept talking about some new girl in town. Then some call from a guy named Robert James. Then just before he went home, that weird encounter with that very weird guy.

Flashback………….. Earlier that night……

Lex is walking from the Luther plant towards his car when a guy stopped him. Lex looked at him and asked, "What can I do for you?"

The guy looked at Lex like all he was a piece of meat. Then Lex noticed that the guys changed and now the guy had fangs. The guy then attacked Lex. But Lex pushed the guy away and ran to his car. He was about to pull away when he this short, young girl come up behind the weird guy and pushed something into his back, he then burst into dust. Lex noticed that the girl never noticed that Lex was in his car. She just turned and walked away.

End of Flashback………. Mansion…..

Lex shook his head. Everyday in this town it just got weirder and weirder. He looked over at his computer when it beeped. He typed something then looked what he had found. Lex thought to himself, (Apparently, that thing that attacked me was vampire. And the girl was the Slayer. The new one. So I guess I will keep this info to my self unless I need it.)

Next day……… The Kent Farm……..

Clark at his mom and said, "You should meet this new girl, her name is Stephanie. And her guardian's name is Robert. They are both English. And they are both nice."

Martha looked at her son and sighed. She then said, "So if they are new in town why don't you invite them over for dinner tomorrow night."

Clark thought for a minute then said, "Okay, I will when I see her at school today." Clark finished his breakfast and then left the house.

Johnathan walked into the kitchen and asked, "So who is Clark asking to come for dinner?"

Martha gave her husband a kiss and then said, "Some new girl he meet yesterday. It will be her and her guardian, a young man named Robert." Martha and Johnathan started to discuss what they where to have for dinner the next night.

Later…… At the school……The Torches office…..

Clark walked into the room and saw that Chloe was sitting there talking with someone. When the two girls looked up at Clark, he noticed that the other girl was Stephanie. Clark then said, "Well I guess you've meet our resident expert on the weird."

Both Chloe and Stephanie smiled at Clark. Chloe then asked, "Was their something that you needed Clark?"

Clark shook his head and said, "Stephanie, my mother was wondering if you and Robert would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Please tell her thank you and that we will be there." 

After that Clark left the office and the two girls continued to talk.

In the hall……..

As Clark was leaving the Torch office he almost ran into Pete who was just walking down the hall just then.

Pete looked at Clark and said, "Whoa, Clark." Then Pete and Clark talked while walking to class.

Meanwhile……….. Lex's Mansion……

Robert walked into Lex's office and saw a lot of unique stuff around the room. He then looked at Lex and noticed that he was about the same age as Lex.

Lex looked up from the report he was reading and shook Robert's hand. He then said, "Welcome mister James. Please take a seat."

After taking a seat Robert said, "Mr. Luther."

Lex stopped him and said, "Please call me Lex."

Robert nodded and said, "Lex, I hear that you are looking for a night watchman for your plant, here in town."

Lex shook his head and said, "Yes. I hope you know the hours will be long and boring."

Robert shook his head and said, "I understand. I am some what of a night owl anyway."

Lex smiled then said, "Good. Then you are hired. You start in three days." Lex and Robert then proceeded to shake hands again. Robert then turned and left. 

Lex looked at the report on his desk and sighed. He thought to himself, (Why is it that everyone around him had secrets.)

That night……… Robert's hotel room…….

Robert is studying on his laptop when in walks Stephanie. He looks at her and asks, "How was school and patrol?"

Stephanie smiled a tired smile then said, "School was good, but patrol was very boring tonight. Hey Clark invited us over for dinner tomorrow night at his house."

Robert nodded then went back to doing his studying. Stephanie walked into her half of the apartment and got ready for bed.

TBC…………..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.………

Next evening……….. Kent's farm………..

Robert and Stephanie pull up to the Kent's farm. Robert shut the car and said, "Well here we are."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Remember, Robert, be nice. I have to go to school with Clark." She then climbed out of the car. 

After they both were out of the car, they walked up to the front door and knocked.

Inside the house……… 

Clark said to his mom, "I'll get the door. That should be Stephanie and Robert." Clark then went to the front door. After he opened he said to the two people standing there, "Stephanie, Robert, come on in." After letting them in, he turned and saw that his mother was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He then said, "Mom, this is Robert James, and Stephanie T. Franklin." He then turned to Robert and Stephanie, "Guys this is my mom."

Robert stepped past Clark and shook Martha's hand. He then said, "Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Ms. Kent. It is a great honor."

Martha smiled, and then said, "Thank you for coming. Dinner will be done in about five minutes." She then turned to Clark, "Clark, go get you father, and tell him that dinner will be in five minutes, and that we have guests."

Clark nodded and then walked outside in search of his father. Martha then said, "Please sit. I call when dinner is ready." She then went back into the kitchen. 

Outside……….

Clark walked into the barn and walked over to his dad at the table saw. When his father stopped what he was doing, Clark said, "Dad, Mom said that dinner will be in five minutes. And that to come on in because our guests are here."

Johnathan nodded and said, "Thanks son. I will be there in just a sec." He then proceeded to put away the tools that he was using. Clark went back inside.

Few minutes later inside the house……….

Johnathan walked into the living room, he got a good look at the guests. He noticed that the guy, who Clark introduced as, Robert James, looked a little bit familiar. He shook his hand then nodded hello at the girl. Just then Martha called that dinner was ready.

The dinner went smoothly, and they all talked about different stuff. And hour later Johnathan, Martha, and Clark said good bye. After Robert, and Stephanie had left, Clark then told his parents good night then went to bed.

Johnathan then said, "Martha, is my old box still in the basement?"

Martha nodded and then said, "Yes. Why?"

Johnathan shook his head and said, "I just want to look at something." He then made his way to the basement. When he got there, he started to rummage through some boxes until he came to the one he wanted. He then proceeded to look through the box. When he came to a photo album he flipped through it. 

He then found the picture that he was looking for. He then took the photo album back into the living room. He then showed Martha the picture that he had found. He pointed at one of the figures in the picture and said, "I was right when I recognized Mr. James. That is his father."

Martha nodded and said, "So. What does that mean?"

Johnathan then proceeded to explain what he knew about Robert's father.

Later that night……….. Around town………

Stephanie is out patrolling, and she is really bored. Because she has yet to find any vampire. As she walked the outskirts of town, she accidentally tripped over a rock. After brushing herself off, she reached over and picked up the rock that she had tripped over.

She then studied it up close. She noticed that it was faintly glowing a dull green. She looked at it for a moment then placed it in her bag, thinking that Robert would want to see it. She then made her way back to the hotel.

Later………Hotel……..

Stephanie walked into the room and placed her bag on the table. Robert looked up at her and asked, "How did it go?"

Stephanie sighed then said, "Boring as it was last night. No vamps. But I did find this." She then reached into her bag and pulled the meteorite rock out of it. "I accidentally, tripped over it while on patrol. It looks like one of those meteor rocks that everybody likes to talk about."

Robert reached over and took the rock from her. He looked at it for a few minutes, then said, "Okay, Tomorrow, I'll ship it off to the council. See if they can find out anything about it. Now I think that you should get some sleep." 

Stephanie nodded then said goodnight. She then went to bed. Robert then reached over and picked up the phone, and dialed a number. After a few rings the other end was picked up. The voice said, "James residence. Johanna, speaking."

Robert then said, "Mom, its me, Robert. I need to ask a question. Did dad ever mention a man by the name Johnathan Kent?"

On the other end of the line, Robert's mother thought for a moment then said, "Yes he did. He knew him while he was assigned to a training assignment, at that American, Army base. I think it was called, Fort Leonard Wood."

Robert then said, "Thanks mom. Oh yeah before I forget. I need you to tell Mr. Trevers that I'm going to be sending the council a package. I am going to mail it tomorrow. Thanks. Bye." Robert then hung up the phone. 

Next day………… Smallville High………..

Clark is walking down the school hall, thinking about all of the girls in his life right now. First there is Chloe, who he has known for a while. Then there is Lana. The one he has after for years. Then now the newest one, Stephanie. Clark shook his head. He thought that Stephanie was cool, but for some reason he wanted to protect her, like a little sister. His thoughts were stopped when Pete ran up to him.

Pete looked at Clark and said, "Hey I was wondering. What do you think my chances are if I asked Stephanie out?"

Clark chuckled and said, "Pete, you won't know until you try."

Pete looked at Clark askew, and asked, "So are you saying that I should?"

Clark chuckled again and said, "Yes. And now is your chance." He said pointing behind Pete, where Stephanie, was.

Pete turned and saw that Stephanie was standing right behind him, with a smile on her face. She held up a hand before Pete could say anything. She then said, "Yes, Pete I will go out with you. How about tomorrow night?"

All Pete could do was nod. Stephanie smiled at him and then walked away. As she walked away, Pete's eyes just happened to be locked on her back side. 

Clark smiled then snapped his fingers in front of Pete's face, when Pete looked at Clark, he said, "We should be getting to class." Then Clark and Pete proceeded to go to class.

TBC………………………………........


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day……….

Stephanie walked into the hotel room that she shared with her watcher. She saw him sitting at the table typing on his laptop. She then said, "Robert, I'm going to get ready for my date. And I after that I will do a quick sweep around this small town."

Robert looked up from typing his latest report to the council. He then said, "Ok. Then I will see you in the morning." He looked at his watch and then said, "I need to be going my shift starts in a half hour." He stood up and closed his computer. He then said bye and left to get to work.

After he left Stephanie started to get ready for her date that night.

Meanwhile in the forest outside Smallville.

A deer is slowly walking through the trees when all off a sudden it stops and looks around. Before it could run away, a dark form comes flying out of the darkness and kills the deer. The form then proceeds to start eating the carcass. It is soon joined by another. The two growled at each other.

The smaller of the two demons looked at its master and asked, "So do we get to kill the Slayer tonight?"

The bigger one shook its head and said, "Yes, Snarl. She will die. And so will anyone that gets in our way."

Later…………. the date

Pete and Stephanie walked into the small restaurant that had opened up on the main drag. They were then escorted to their table that they were sharing with Clark and Chloe. They ordered their food and after that they talked about stuff.

Meanwhile……….. Lexcorp plant…….

Robert walked back to his post after using the bathroom. He sat down and just glanced at the security monitor and saw two dark forms walk across the screen. He shook his head and grabbed the phone. At that moment he was extremely glad that he had given Stephanie his cell phone for the night.

The phone was picked up and Robert said, "Trinity, we have a problem. I understand you are on a date. But I just saw two Packatorvatin demons, they were heading towards the main part of town. They are nasty buggers and very viscous. You need to stop them before they kill anyone. I let you go so you can go."

Restaurant…………

Stephanie shut off the cell phone, and was about to leave the ladies room when Chloe came in. She looked at Stephanie and asked, "Who was on the phone?"

Stephanie said, "That was Robert, he forgot something at the apartment and wanted me to get it and take to him."

Chloe nodded and was about to say something else when their was a scream from the front of the restaurant. Trinity told Chloe to stay there and that she would be right back.

Front of the Restaurant…..

Clark and Pete sat at their table and was talking when all of a sudden to large dark forms came flying through the front window. When people saw what the two things were they started to scream and run away out of the building.

Clark stood up and was about to do something when the larger of the two things started to talk.

Gereek shook its massive head and said, "Slayer show yourself. If you don't me and Snarl will start to eat some lovely human flesh. Come out Slayer."

Clark looked around and wondered what in the world a Slayer was. He was soon answered when out of the bathroom Stephanie walked and then stood in front of the two demons.

She then said, "I am Trinity the Vampire Slayer. I will not allow you to attack innocent lives."

As she was talking Snarl was sniffing around and noticed a non-human smell in the room. Even know there was only four people left in the restaurant. It looked at Gereek and said, "Master, there is a non-human here. And it is not demonic nor vampiric." 

The two demons were looking around wondering which one was the non-human. Clark started to think to himself that the two demons could tell that he was an alien, not a human. He knew that he had to protect his friends. He couldn't help it right now if they found out.

Before anyone could do a thing Snarl leaped at Chloe who was standing, and watching from the doors leading to the bathroom. Clark moved and knocked the demon away. Then Trinity leaped at Gereek and started to fight it. 

Pretty soon, Trinity was fighting the demon, Gereek. And Clark was trading blows with Snarl. Pete and Chloe were huddled behind the bar.

Chloe looked at Pete and asked, "Pete, am I going crazy, or is Stephanie and Clark, fighting two demons?"

Pete looked over the bar and then said, "You are not crazy. But there is only one demon left. Clark, just snapped the neck of the demon he was fighting. Now he is helping Stephanie."

After dropping the body of Snarl Clark made his way over to where Stephanie was fighting. Clark come up behind Gereek and grabbed him. Stephanie then grabbed a steak knife off a unbroken table and stabbed the demon in its heart. Clark then dropped the body. He was about to say something when he heard sirens. 

So Clark said, "I think we need to leave now. I can hear sirens coming." Stephanie looked at him then ran to grab Pete and Chloe. They then left by the back door. They then made their way to Stephanie's and Robert's apartment. 

Later Stephanie's and Robert's apartment……… 

Stephanie sat on her bed waiting for Robert to pick up his phone. She sat looking at Clark, Pete, and Chloe, who were waiting for Stephanie to get off of the phone.

When Robert answered, Stephanie said, "Robert, yes. I took care of the two demons. But I had some help. Clark, Pete, and Chloe, know. I couldn't help it. The demon's attacked during dinner. They destroyed the restaurant. Clark killed one and I killed the other. I don't know, but I'll tell you when you get back in the morning. Good night." She then hung up the phone.

She turned and looked at Clark and the others. She then said, "Guys, those two things back there were known as Packatorvatin demons. And I fight things like that. I also fight vampires. And that is why me and my watcher, Robert, are here in Smallville. We heard about some weird stuff here and were sent to investigate. I'm sorry that I never told you. But what I am is supposed to be secret."

Pete shook his head and asked, "What are you exactly?"

Stephanie said, "I am a Vampire Slayer. Basically in every generation a slayer is born, she who is able to fight vampires, demons, and other evil creatures. That is me."

Chloe thought for a moment then asked, "How many slayers are there?"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Usually there is only one. But right now there is another. She lives in Sunnydale."

Chloe looked at her and asked, "Did you just say Sunnydale? As in Sunnydale, CA.?" Stephanie shook her head yes. Chloe then said, "Cool. I have a cousin that lives their."

Stephanie then asked, "What's their name?"

Chloe said, "His name is Alexander Harris. But I haven't talked to him in a while."

Stephanie then said, "Does he go by the name Xander?" Chloe shook her head yes. Stephanie then said, "Before I came here I was in Sunnydale, and I got to meet him. He is a friend of the Slayer there. And he is married."

Chloe said, "He's married and he never told me. I am so going to hurt him the next time I see him."

Stephanie smiled and then turned to Clark. She then asked, "Clark, what are you?"

Clark shook his head and said, "I am not totally sure. But I am from outer space. I arrived during the meteor shower."

The four then continued to talk late into the night.

Lexcorp plant………security station…..

Robert looked at his laptop and said to himself, "Bloody Hell." 

On the screen was a copy of the Slayer Prophecies. It said, that in three months time the Time of Prophecy would begin and the Slayer trials would begin. To Robert it looked extremely bad.

TBC………In The War of the Realms………The Battles for Smallville….. The next part to the story of Trinity the Vampire Slayer………


End file.
